Mickey Mouse (South Park)
Mickey Mouse, the icon of the Walt Disney Company and one of the most recognized animated characters in the world, appears as an antagonist in South Park. Although he is portrayed as a good character in "Imaginationland", he changes sides in "The Ring". In this episode, Mickey is given a more prominent role, where he is seen as the owner of the Disney Company and boss to the Jonas Brothers. Mickey is portrayed as an evil money-hungry, foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his employees. For example, when Joe Jonas states that he would quit, Mickey punches Joe in the balls, and begins kicking his face, then forcing him to get up. It should be noted that Mickey says his trademark "Ha-ha!" laugh at the end of most of most of his sentences, which in context, comes off like a nervous tic. He is, in truth, a parody of his true self, instead of being good-natured and kind he is vindictive and cruel - yet like many South Park villains he keeps a kind of twisted charm due to his dark humor. South Park's version of Mickey Mouse appeared in the episode "The Ring" - which dealt with the controversies of sexuality in bands such as the Jonas Bros and made a brief appearance in the episodes "200" and "201" as one of the celebrities suing the town along with Tom Cruise. Mickey Mouse is behind a highly immoral conspiracy to force the Jonas Bros into promoting purity rings in an effort to actually sell sex to young girls while making it seem innocent and pure: unlike the real Mickey Mouse he is also highly sadistic and foul-mouthed, going as far as violently beating the Jonas Bros if they defy him. Mickey Mouse gets into a confrontation with the South Park boys after his conspiracy starts to threaten their friend Kenny and he believes they were spies from Dreamworks and had them tranquilized and taken prisoner. Mickey Mouse proceeds to go completely insane, insulting the Jonas Bros fans and Christains while threatening the boys with a chainsaw - during this rant Kyle manages to turn on the microphone while Cartman raises the curtains, exposing Mickey's rant to the entire audience. When the audience boos and hisses at Mickey Mouse the mascot becomes a demonic destroyer - growing to gigantic size and going on a rampage he proceeds to destroy Denver in a fiery wrath: it is unknown what happens after this but a news reporter sums it up as so: "and so Mickey Mouse returns to Valhalla, to slumber and feed". Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Heretics Category:Parody Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Rodents Category:On & Off Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Giant Monsters Category:Fearmongers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Child-Abusers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Abusers Category:Demon Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Living Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dictator Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Successful Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Male Villains Category:Pedophiles